Stay with me
by Anniih
Summary: Arthur quiere estar seguro si Alfred le pertenece como dice. Además de quedarse con él. *UKxUSA; Lemon shota*


**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Lemon. Shota. (¿Incesto?)

**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred. Uso de Alfred alrededor de los 11 años, más o menos.

**Si no te gusta este orden, puedes retroceder y dejar que otras disfruten.**

**No soy responsable de cegueras.**

UKxUShota.

**.

* * *

**

**Stay with me**

**.**

Hace frío. Las sabanas no calientan mucho. Las ventanas están cerradas como le dijo su _hermano_ mayor para cuidarlo. Se remueve buscando la posición correcta para no tener frío. Ojalá estuviera a su lado abrazándolo, ¿por qué no llega? Dijo que llegaría en el atardecer, le mintió. Inglaterra le mintió. Quería jugar, reír, hacerle bromas, que le cuente historias mágicas, con todo esto no tendría frío.

―Tonto. ―susurra entreabriendo los ojos y subiendo las sabanas hasta la nariz. De seguro debe andar ocupado como siempre, nunca tiene el tiempo para él. Es un tonto. Si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería que Inglaterra pasara todos los días con él.

Suspira. Es mejor no pensar más y seguir conciliando el sueño.

No puede. Es incómodo.

Sale de la cama a pies descalzados. Abre la puerta yendo a buscar un vaso de leche, y antes de llegar a la sala la puerta de entrada de la casa se abre y se cierra llamando su atención. Debe ser Arthur. Vaya hora de visita.

― ¿Arthur? ―pregunta acercándose fijando la vista en la silueta oscura. Con la débil iluminación de la luna entrando a las cuatro paredes logra verle el rostro, con la expresión vacía― No puedes llegar a esta hora.

―_I'm sorry._ ―la voz suena opaca dando media vuelta en la búsqueda de una silla. Se sienta y coloca las manos en la frente. Está preocupado o le duele la cabeza por tanto beber.

― ¿Te sucede algo? ―camina a él sintiendo el suelo frío en sus pies, pero no le importa.

El británico niega con la cabeza. ―Ve a dormir y perdona por llegar a esta hora.

La colonia acierta sin más obedeciéndole.

―No, espera. Regresa. ―se arrepiente cuando el menor da dos pasos. Él regresa al frente más preocupado que antes. Arthur baja las manos alzando el rostro.

―Estás raro. ¿Qué te sucedió? ―procede a preguntarle ladeando pocos centímetros la cabeza. Y luego la mano inglesa se posa en su mejilla acariciando con el pulgar con una mirada melancólica y una sonrisa tierna.

―Alfred, eres un buen niño ―sigue acariciando con ternura entrecerrando los ojos. Realmente el chico es un buen niño, no le causa tantos problemas, le gustaría que se quedara todos los días a su lado sobre todo al dormir, porque ahí es cuando se ve más encantador. La mirada confundida del americano lo hace responder―. Cualquier cosa que digan sobre mí, debes preguntármelo sea lo que sea. _¿Okey?_

―_Yes. _Pero no te entiendo. ―dice sin estar tenso ante el rozar de los dedos en su mejilla, lo ve normal, mas no la actitud del inglés.

―Algunas personas me llenaron la cabeza de estupideces ―al recordarlo frunce el ceño cambiando la acción de la mano sobre los cabellos rubios. Sus superiores son unos idiotas que no comprenden―. Porque siempre estarás conmigo, ¿verdad?

― ¿Estuviste tomando?

―Solo para olvidar ―lo sabía, el olor a alcohol impregnado en su ropa lo delata. No quiere causar una mala impresión a su _hermano_ menor, pues recibir sermones hasta hastiarlo acudió a su amigo, el ron, quien de todas maneras lo tiene medio ebrio―. Ahora estoy bien ―sonríe deslizando la mano una vez más a la cara. Se pone serio al pasar los segundos sin recibir la respuesta por haberlo interrumpido―. Respóndeme la pregunta.

Alfred parpadea inocente dándose cuenta.

―Claro ―acierta sonriente―. Siempre perteneceré a _Inglaterra_, siempre.

Respuesta inesperada y cautivadora.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―ladea los labios hacia al lado aproximándose teniendo los esmeraldas fijos en los del rubio del rizo dándole nerviosismo― ¿Qué tan seguro estás de pertenecerme?

―Arthur… ―ya no le agrada nada corriendo el rostro para atrás, pero la mano de Inglaterra lo afirma para que no se escape, ¿esto es por haber bebido?― ¿qué te sucede? Estás…muy cerca.

―Quiero…asegurarme si lo estás. ―el último susurro chocando sus alientos desaparece dando origen en posar sus labios sobre los menores espantando al dueño. ¿Qué tiene que asegurarse? Siempre pertenecerá a Inglaterra pero no puede hacer esto. Besarle. Su _hermano_ lo está besando. ¿Qué puede hacer? Detenerlo por ejemplo. Eso es buena idea.

Con el alcohol se pone tan idiota.

Posa las manos en el pecho de Arthur para alejarlo apretando los ojos con fuerza, resistiendo que intente continuar probando sus labios, cerrando los dientes sin dar paso a la lengua. Logra dar un empujón separándose solo centímetros ya que enseguida el país mayor lo atrapa del brazo dejándole el rostro libre y la otra mano lo atrapa por la cintura, acercándolo más esforzando a que abra la boca. Inglaterra Necesita con urgencia probarla, conocerla a profundidades donde nadie más podrá hacerlo. Quiere invadir otra vez, marcando territorio británico a cada rincón, degustando el néctar inocente y puro. No tiene otra que obligarlo. Abre aún más la boca atrapando la de Alfred, este siente como si quisiera comerle hasta el rostro, y no le corresponde, únicamente busca la forma de respirar. Los pulmones se le complican por el esfuerzo y respirar por la nariz le es insuficiente, para peor las manos de Inglaterra lo aprietan más sin dejarlo escapar.

Se complica. El aire se le acaba. Parece eterno el beso. ¿Cómo Arthur puede resistir? Debe ser por estar acostumbrado, pero la colonia no. Es inexperto, mal que mal que es un niño. Y como se espera, abre la boca liberando un respiro de agotamiento siendo la oportunidad del europeo en adentrar la lengua a la cavidad. Tal como lo tenía planeado, quitarle el oxígeno.

Alfred se da cuenta que cae en la situación, todavía con la intención de apretar los labios que obviamente ya le es imposible por los movimientos producidos por su _hermano_ mayor. Es una batalla y siente que va perdiendo. Comienza a sentir cosas extrañas recorriéndole el cuerpo, relajando los músculos. ¿Qué es? Los labios de Arthur están mojados y suaves cambiando el ritmo de exigente a amable, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro sin que parezca una desesperación, porque ya no lo es. El control sobre la boca de la colonia le pertenece por completo, soltándole solo un poco el brazo, pero manteniendo la mano en su posición por cualquier sorpresa sabiendo que no sucederá, provocando un gemido cerrado de su adorada colonia.

No hay que presionar mucho. Se aleja a corta distancia dejándolo respirar, observando el teñido de los pómulos culpa del calor y de los movimientos.

Regalándole los segundos necesarios roza sus labios con los del menor.

―Déjate llevar. ―le sugiere como un consejo, que no trate de esforzarse en rechazar, que le siga, que no sucederá nada malo, porque está con él. Nadie como él para conocer sus reacciones. Y sus palabras son aceptadas dando permiso en volver a besarlo, subiendo la mano al rostro con suma delicadeza siendo correspondido, tocando y enredando su lengua con la contraria, cerrando los labios y abriéndolos por cada segundo que pasa.

Se está dejando llevar por el modo de besar de Inglaterra. ¿Es su primer beso? La primera vez fue con un conejo pero eso no cuenta. Tenía planeado en hacerlo con alguna niña de por ahí, sin embargo esto va más allá de lo que pensaba. Es una sensación rica de inicio de experiencia abordando todos sus sentidos en seguirle el ritmo de los paladares aunque sean torpes. Sabe que no se encuentra besando bien, por lo menos cuenta que lo intenta lo más que puede conociendo su propio ritmo, y como Arthur introduce una y otra vez la lengua, también hace lo mismo con dificultad, ladeando la cabeza de la misma manera.

La nación del viejo continente se detiene entreabriendo los orbes, visualizando al americano. Pasa los dedos por la frente bajando al mentón.

―No sabes cuánto te quiero ―menciona enmarcando una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la persona entre sus manos―. ¿Me quieres, Alfred?

El aludido baja la mirada. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿A querer como _hermano_ o que le gusta? ¿Le gusta Inglaterra? ¿Desde cuándo? Es ilógico que él guste por un beso. A lo mejor le gusta desde hace tiempo sin darse cuenta, puede ser una posibilidad. Aun así la forma que expresa el británico no es de querer de cariño, sino algo más allá. El corazón le late al solo pensarlo y las cosquillas en el estómago le nacen. ¿Cómo saber si es cariño o gusto? Otra vez cree en la posibilidad que le gusta sin darse cuenta. Bien, a veces sucede como le ha contado Arthur. ¿Será su situación? Sacude la cabeza hurgando la respuesta en su pecho mientras que el mayor lo espera todo angustioso pensando en no haberlo esforzado en besarlo. Era mejor quedarse en el bar hasta perder el conocimiento.

―…Sí…yo te quiero…mucho. ―responde levantando la cabeza completamente seguro causando alivio y calma en el adulto.

―Perfecto ―se alegra―. Entonces no hay problema. ―acerca el perfil para degustar su néctar comenzando con los mismo movimientos bucales compartiendo las salivas y las suaves mordidas en los labios inferiores, llenos de ella siendo resbalosos al deslizar y sellar.

Lo que la colonia no entiende es el "no hay problema". ¿Qué problema podrá haber?

Reacciona al sentir una mano descendiendo por su espalda situándose casi en su parte trasera, separándose sobresaltado.

― ¿Recuerdas la conversación de las abejitas? ―de un segundo a otro lo desconcierta, y él también lo está adquiriendo vergüenza al hacer memoria de la incómoda conversación con el menor, es que tenía que saberlo, era obligación de su parte siendo el tutor y _hermano _mayor. Vaya que le costó, hasta tuvo que tomarse una gran cantidad de té para calmar los nervios. Bueno, todo salió bien siendo lo más natural del mundo. Luego cierra los orbes desapareciendo el sonrojo. Los abre teniendo al norteamericano parado sin decir nada―. Eso vamos hacer.

Entiende. Él quiere…él quiere…

Vuelve hacer besado justo antes de reclamar. Esto es un sueño. No está pasando. Se dice Alfred. Y la misma mano que lo había hecho alejarse se mete por debajo del pantalón de dormir haciendo un rechazo de miedo y de tenso.

―No te asustes ―trata de tranquilizarlo sabiendo que todo esto va ser nuevo, pero lamentablemente no puede regresar atrás y menos detenerse sobre todo cuando su pantalón yace levantado entremedio de sus piernas. Acorta la distancia de sus alientos susurrando frases suaves y de tranquilidad―. Pertenéceme.

Sí, quiere pertenecerle. Lo quiere.

En vez de que el mayor sea quien comience el ósculo, lo hace el menor para pertenecerle, dándole una sorpresita gustosa para ir a encontrar sus órganos húmedos deseosos de unirse cuantas veces sean necesarias.

Arthur acerca el cuerpo de Alfred tomándolo en la línea de la cadera al borde del trasero, hurgando lentamente dentro de las telas masajeando la piel de los glúteos, en círculos y de arriba abajo. Enseguida su dedo de al medio siendo una especie de detective intenta hallar el orificio, tocando por fuera para después introducirlo causándole un gemido dentro de su boca. Solamente alcanza meter uno, con el segundo le complicará acercándolo más a su cuerpo hasta apretarlo cosa que no desea ahogarlo por asfixia y mucho menos causarle dolor, ya que la posición no es muy recomendable.

Continúan besándose, el cual británico necesita que le toquen su erección, una frotación aunque sea. Extiende la mano libre a la de su colonia posándola ahí, y posa la suya sobre la de él obligándolo a presionar con la palma. Luego lo deja para que él mismo haga los masajes.

Lo tiene tan erguido que logra atraparlo por fuera del pantalón. Tiene la sensación de seguir tocándolo, sentir cuan duro se encuentra. Es algo extraño que le llame la atención, es tanta la curiosidad de saber si se pondrá más erecto que no se detiene mientras suspira al tener el dedo de Inglaterra en su cavidad, saliendo y entrando dándole placer. Es realmente exquisito lo que siente. Su pequeño miembro se excita siendo apretado por el pantalón de dormir, y su cuerpo le pide más. Más. ¿Qué podrá ser más? Que Arthur lo tome y se lo lleve a la cama.

No es necesario decirlo, es tomado en los grandes brazos rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, reposando la cabeza en uno de los hombros aspirando la mezcla de aroma entre el ron y la loción, viendo cómo se aleja de la sala entrando al cuarto. Con cuidado es recostando en la cama recibiendo el peso del inglés comiendo literalmente su cuello permaneciendo un buen rato siendo agarrado de los brazos dejándolos a los costados, arqueando la espalda llenándose de jadeos repitentes como un rico banquete para los oídos del mayor.

―In-Inglaterra… ―la lengua del inglés es tan suave y húmeda volviendo loco todos sus sentidos, desorbitándolos a cualquier lugar únicamente para mover de un lado a otro la cabeza y suspirando cada vez más cuando esa lengua baja por su clavícula, desabrochando la camisa de dormir con las manos de los más pausado hasta abrirla, metiendo y tocando el torso con las yemas ásperas erizando y levantando los vellos crecientes de color rubio, aumentando en acariciar solo los alrededores de los pezones, decidiendo en tener la sapidez de ellos en la boca― Ah… ―gime y se muerde el labio de lo delicioso que siente que sus pequeñas tetillas sean besadas y succionadas por la persona que más quiere y desea pertenecerle― Quiero… ―habla. Arthur levanta la cabeza un tanto perdido al oírlo. Alfred abre los ojos bajándolos en la búsqueda de su tutor― Quiero pertenecer a _Inglaterra_.

Ambos surcan los labios. El nombrado se inclina apoyando los suyos en los de él mientras toma las orillas del pantalón comenzando a bajarlos. Luego se aleja sentándose al frente, rozando la piel de los muslos con toda la intención de tocar hasta sacar la prenda fuera del espacio del pleno consumo de sentimientos tirándola al suelo. Cuyo dueño, por si solo se desprende de la camisa desabrochada quedando desnudo al medio de la oscuridad.

Fastidiosa oscuridad, según Inglaterra. Se pone de pie sacando de la cómoda una vela y un plato. La enciende dejando caer las gotas de cera derretida en la porcelana, posando firme la vela alumbrando el cuarto. Da media vuelta regresando a su posición. Ahora sí está mejor. Tener a pleno el joven cuerpo comiéndolo con los orbes verdes desde los pies a la cabeza. Alfred se siente algo inquieto por la expresión no sana, es deseosa. Pero enseguida se manifiesta de ternura desapareciendo la distancia de sus bocas. Creyó que solo era placer. Al verlo y sentirlo no es tan así. Se recuesta para que le siga tocando.

Arthur pasa de los labios viajando por el norte y por el centro americano sembrando sus huellas, llegando al fin por debajo del ombligo. Enseguida levanta despacio el sexo lamiendo la punta, con solo eso su _hermano_ menor gime abriendo las piernas, flexionándolas. Se detiene y continúa pasando de manera rápida la lengua removiendo el jugo que sale de la hendidura. Presiona con sus dedos la piel que cubre, deslizándola de arriba abajo despejando el color rosado de la cima, para introducirlo en la tibia cavidad. No es grande ni tampoco pequeño, sin embargo cabe por completo en su boca procediendo a masturbarlo con sutilidad. De repente deja de hacerlo para pasar la lengua desde la base hacia la punta alborotando las hormonas americanas, volviendo a tenerlo adentro.

Frunce el entrecejo arrugando las sabanas con los puños, arqueando la espalda con la necesidad de ver los movimientos de la cabeza inglesa en su miembro. Puede verlo y sentirlo mientras vota la respiración. Se encuentra tan caliente adentro que no sabe si podrá soportar más. Es acogedor quitándole el frío que tenía. Bueno, ya ni se acuerda de eso. Solo está pendiente tratando de mantener los parpados abiertos. Le resulta difícil, apretando la boca y mucho más cuando la velocidad cambia hacer más rápida.

―_Do…Do not do it so-so fast… _―pide, aunque no sabe por qué si le gusta. Es que…está bien que se lo chupe pero no como si fuese un dulce de frutilla azucarado transformándose en adicción en el paladar del británico, lo va volver loco.

― ¿Acaso no te gusta? ―pregunta con descaro con una sonrisa de lado ruborizando al ojiazul sin recibir una respuesta, continuando en masturbarlo hasta oír el aviso de un extenso gemido y el sentir el acompañamiento del dulzor de lo pegajoso en su cavidad bucal. Nota que la colonia se vino, dejándolo libre, tragando y limpiándose la comisura de los labios. Observa la agitación del menor quien se tira para atrás como si todo habrá acabado, pero sabe que no es así. Eyacular es lo más cansador que ha tenido.

En ese lapsus de tiempo el país europeo se quita la ropa y los zapatos sin apartar la vista del cuerpo a flor de piel en la cama. Después gatea dos veces llegando entremedio de las extremidades. Moja sus dedos con la saliva dirigiendo uno a la entrada trasera. Alfred hace un reclamo de jadeo incorporando el cuerpo. Es detenido por el beso del mayor en el momento que va entrando de apoco haciendo giros en abrir el camino. Los alientos se separan y el americano se recuesta a todo merced del ojiverde. De acuerdo, es una molestia tener algo adentro, pero a la vez se siente bien más si ese dedo está mojado. Y luego entra otro dedo intruso haciendo tijeras en ampliar y empapar las paredes, lubricando.

Maldición, hay dos que le comienzan hacer inaguantables, tanto que se meten más profundo para enseguida salir y entrar otra vez.

―Me duele…Arthur…

―Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo o no podrás aguantar el mío y menos quiero hacerte daño.

¿Cuánto más quiere abrirle? Le es imposible soportar tanto. Sin embargo es mejor asegurarse y prepararse para no lamentar algún daño. Arthur se preocupa por él. Sonríe débil.

―Ugh~… ―se queja otra vez. Los dedos salen en ese momento, visualizando la silueta del británico acercándose, sujetando las rodillas, extendiéndolas. Estando cerca de su pelvis, la erección inglesa roza su abertura preparada teniendo nerviosismo del cómo será y se sentirá. Se desliza hacia la cavidad apoyando las manos adultas a los costados de la silueta americana. Alfred jadea tenso manteniendo la vista cerrada reconociendo la respiración de su _hermano_ mayor, este también hace un quejido, porque el orificio se encuentra apretado estando todavía el inicio del camino hacia el fondo. Tanta presión que le aplasta.

_Maldita sea, es imposible._ No quiere entrar de una sola punzada dañando al menor, no es su estilo si no se tratara de alguien que odie con todo su ser. Desea crear la noche más larga donde él le ha pertenecido en carne y en sentimientos, regalándole palabras de aliento junto con la calma de unirse hasta agotarse. Quiere hacerlo suyo. Entonces aguanta el apretón penetrando por la mitad oyendo los quejidos mascullados de su adorada colonia. Sabe que le duele, pero se tiene que pasar, peor es desgarrarlo sin nada de cuidado. Y como está lleno de saliva no es tan complicando al moverse lentamente sin ir a las profundidades tocándole el punto de la excitación.

Lento. Corto. Acomodando su cuerpo y su sexo con los lentos movimientos exhalando, teniendo la mirada encima del de abajo quien solloza resistiendo. Al paso de los segundos se va acostumbrando y sintiendo que va penetrando hasta tocar el punto de placer. Arthur por fin nota que se está dilatando pudiendo aumentar los empujes, entrelazando sus dedos en los del chico, aferrándose y escuchando los inocentes gemidos incitándolo a levantarle las piernas abrazando su cintura, y los brazos cortos se afirman en su la espalda caliente.

La temperatura de su _hermano_ mayor es muy cómoda y abrigadora, sin manifestar las ganas de alejarse porque simplemente no las tiene. Quiere seguir abrazándolo creando sonoros de su interior, subiendo y bajando el cuerpo por culpa de las embestidas, reposando su rostro en el hombro aspirando el aroma de la piel. Ya comienza a recibir el verdadero placer, sintiendo que se nubla.

―Ah…ah…A-Arthur…

Cada sonido que sale de la garganta de Alfred lo convierte en desear ir más profundo. Decide besarlo bruscamente perdiendo cierta parte de su control lamiendo completamente el interior ahogándole los gemidos. Le suelta las manos y se aleja pausando.

― ¿Ya no duele? ―pregunta tomando las piernas, colocándolas encima de sus hombros ante la mirada perdida del pequeño.

―…No… ―apenas articula sintiendo el aire entrar por la parte donde salió el pene del inglés.

―Que bien… ―se pone contento, ¿cómo no lo va estar? Si lo viera sufrir no tiene caso seguir para después sentirse odiado y ser la persona más cruel en lastimar a su pequeño Alfred. No se lo perdonaría nunca. No quiere alejarse, quiere quedarse con él. Unirse. Y con aquellos pensamientos invade la entrada anal sin aviso, dando punzadas hallando el último rincón de lo hondo, disfrutando de las expresiones coloradas y agitadas del menor quien se sujeta de las sabanas sintiendo que lo partirá en dos, pero…le encanta, es una sensación totalmente rica y nueva para su cuerpo.

Se ha vuelto suave, deslizable y estrecho, saliendo y entrando con mucha más soltura. Está tan caliente adentro que va con más fuerza, golpeando sin medida.

― ¡In-Inglaterra…! Sigue…si-sigue… ―pide fuera de sí sin reconocerse en lo más mínimo, incluso sorprendiendo al aludido mientras continúa moviéndose desenfrenadamente. Algo tan pequeño le pide que siga, quizás esto lo tenía en sus sueños irrealizados. ¿Irrealizados? Si lo está realizando, allí yace la prueba, sobre la cama entreabriendo la boca dibujando un gusto sensual y excitante. No obstante quiere darle una oportunidad de que a la par lo disfrute, que ofrezca lo suyo. Se hace a un lado cogiendo la mano del rubiecito, obligándolo a ejercer la espalda hacia él.

El pequeño no entiende lo que sucede, es ilógico que se haya cansado. Se supone que el británico posee potencial adquirida entre guerras tras guerras. Lo peor sería que su pusieran a conversar. Su imaginación se equivoca cuando su cintura es afirmada.

―Ven, súbete. ―se hecha un poco hacia atrás estirando las piernas, llamando el cuerpo del menor a subirse encima. Él, todo obediente flexiona las rodillas quedando perfecto a la altura de la cintura del el de ojos verdes.

― ¿Así? ―gacha la cabeza verificando su posición. Inglaterra cierta y coge su erección mientras que con la otra mano hace bajar el cuerpo americano para seguir con las acciones de sexo― Ah… ―gime sintiendo que va entrando. Logra tocar con sus glúteos los muslos del mayor, comenzando a moverse en vaivén, inclinando la cabeza sobre el hombro del contrario, metiendo las manos por debajo de las axilas a ir afirmarse en la espalda, pero luego prefiere rodearle el cuello, siendo de gran ayuda, mientras que el otro lo sujeta de la cintura guiándole en ascender y descender. Las piernas de Alfred comienzan a temblar por el cansancio, además de mantenerlas inmóvil, donde Arthur no tiene otra opción de afirmarlo más para seguir por su propia cuenta, penetrando hacia arriba, entrando y saliendo con desesperación y fuerza― In…glaterrra…ah-ah…_stay with me_… ―menciona pegándose más a él, quien lo oye concentrándose en las palabras. También quiere estar con él, no hará caso a lo que digan los demás, porque es suyo. Lo abraza con más fuerza como si su vida fuera su colonia, su todo, sintiendo un calambre apoderarse de su vientre, de la misma manera que su _hermano _menor viaja a la cima del éxtasis liberando el orgasmo y el líquido blanco salpicando entre los dos cuerpos bañados de calor y sudor, mientras que el inglés hace el último movimiento descendiendo al menor, eyaculando adentro.

Los dos respiran agotados. Inglaterra quita su miembro recostando al ojiazul para que descanse. Se dirige a ordenas las sabanas para cubrirlo y luego ir a pagar la vela con los dedos mojados. Y se acuesta a su lado.

―Arthur. ―murmura la colonia acercándose al país, acomodándose entre el hombro y el brazo. Solo dice eso. El inglés surca los labios besándole la frente.

― ¿No te quieres colocar el pijama? ―posiblemente puede tener frío.

―Uhm, no ―niega junto con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos―. Estoy bien así…mientras te quedes conmigo.

* * *

Le había dicho que no escuchara nada de las bocas de otros, que no se dejara llevar. Rompió en quedarse juntos. Comprende que había crecido pero no para romper la promesa; después de unos días le prometió aquello. Sin embargo, al pensarlo bien, nunca lo hizo. A pesar de lo resentido que se sintió, nunca se rompió. Sigue a su lado.

…durmiendo de perezoso murmurando las cosas que sueña, mientras Arthur termina de vestirse, específicamente la corbata. Suspira observándolo. No lo despertará. Debe ser responsable con sus asuntos, además no es su mamá. Da media vuelta para irse pero su mano es sujetada deteniéndolo.

―Quédate…no vayas~. ―dice el estadounidense sin moverse de la posición de boca abajo únicamente con el brazo extendido.

― ¿Sabes que hay una junta? Y tú debes estar en vez de dormir. ―intenta zafarse en vano, lo tiene bien sujetado. Maldita sea su fuerza descomunal y bruta.

― ¿A quién le importa? ―gira el rostro abriendo los orbes con pesadez― Una junta que no estemos no se acabará el mundo ―sonríe e Inglaterra no hace ningún gesto. El menor sacude la mano para que se acerque―. Vamos, _stay with me_.

Viendo lo infantil de su proposición, acepta en quedarse solo por hoy. Alfred lo jala hacia la cama para que se acueste a su lado. Arthur hace un pequeño reclamo acomodándose y sentir la respiración americana cerca de su cuello, y se sonroja. Lo mira, desvía. Se toca la frente removiendo los cabellos mientras el brazo debajo del cuerpo de Estados Unidos abraza a este, apegándolo. Surca los labios. Una vez que falte no sucederá nada malo, el mundo no se acabará. Pero si se acabara que fuera teniendo al menor a su lado.

Gira por encima de Alfred siendo una especie de sabana reposando el rostro el lado del otro, diciendo un murmuro inentendible.

El americano ríe bajo. ―No respires en mi oreja, me haces cosquillas. ―aparte que le parece divertido que el mayor se haya dejado llevar.

_También quiero quedarme contigo._

Hoy tendrán el día libre para hacer lo que sea, sin tomar en cuanta si se despiertan los bajos instintos de Arthur.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Hice tres veces el fic, incluso el lemon. Este es el tercero, me decidí por este porque los otros dos simplemente no me gustaron. Cuando iba hacer el tercero tenía pensando en hacerlo hard, pero no me gusta el shota así sin nada de cursi. Admito el shota hard cursi y el shota cursi 8D

De todas maneras no era lo que yo esperaba ¬¬

Si a alguien le gustó, me siento feliz ^^

Ahora me pregunto por qué mierda Alfred no se quedó chico, ¡eran tan lindo! También mojado, húmedo, pegajoso, deseable, asdasdsadad, cosita linda~.

Y eso.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
